


Small Paul and John

by tomatomanstarr



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack, Help!, I wrote this a while ago and honestly I'm proud and disappointed of myself, It's honestly just crack, Just imagine him the size of an average plastic water bottle, M/M, Macro/Micro, Microphilia, Small Paul, Smut, So you know where Paul is tiny, i'm so sorry again, y e a h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatomanstarr/pseuds/tomatomanstarr
Summary: When Paul gets turned small, John has some ideas.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Small Paul and John

"J-John, let me go-"  
"I have some ideas for you, Paulie. . ." John swiftly pulled down his trousers with one hand, and his pants next, smirking at Paul who was squirming in John's grip.  
"John, wh-what are you doing-" Paul was starting to get more agitated, squeaking at the movement John made when he leaned back against the headboard, setting Paul down standing on his palm.  
"Paulie, you know I've had a craving for you for quite a long time, haven't ye?" Paul looked down and nodded, his body shaking as he thought of scenarios this could lead to.  
"Now, let's do this right, shall we? Paul, straighten up for me, like a pole, will ya?" He asked, no, more like commanded Paul, and the smaller straightened up as much as he could.   
"There you go, now when I tell you to squirm, you better squirm, alright?" Paul nodded, his hands started to shake harder at his sides, clammy with sweat.  
"Good" John smirked, raising his legs and gripping Paul tightly, shoving him inside of his ass. Paul screaming at the feeling, the heat of John's walls, tight around his legs.   
"O-oh yes, Macca~" John whimpered, the feeling of Paul squirming inside of him was almost too much, his erection fully hard.  
"John p-please stop, get me out, t-this is disgusti-" Paul tried to speak, only to be pushed down further into John's hole, a loud whimper coming from the guitarist. Paul screamed as only his arms and head were sticking out.  
"Paul, I know you l-like this, I know you d-don't want me to stop~" John tightened around his bandmate, moaning as he felt Paul kicking inside at his walls.  
"P-Paulie, straighten up for me, please~" John demanded, Paul hesitating for a moment before straightening up, in fear of getting hurt. John gripped onto Paul's arms and started moving him in and out of his ass, moaning loudly as the bassist sobbed and almost screamed at the hot feeling of John clenching around him. This continued for a while until John stopped, cumming untouched.  
"T-thank you, Paulie~" John panted.

**Author's Note:**

> I need some whip cream after this to clear my traumatization that I had to go through to write this, and I'm also sorry y'all had to read this. I'm a disappointment to my ancestors.


End file.
